


Relax, Hyung

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [13]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dom Dowoon, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Dowoon had wanted to top Jae, and who would deny him? Of course, Jae was still nervous since Dowoon wasn't as experienced, but Dowoon soon learns the ways.





	Relax, Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> low key rushed and not proof read ofc

"Woonie, are you sure about this?" Jae asked, looking at Dowoon worriedly.

Dowoon just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Jaehyung! If I wasn't, I wouldn't have asked you." 

Jae just sighed, "I know, I'm just.." He trailed off. Dowoon knew what he was going to say.

"Baby," Dowoon said, putting his hand on Jae's hand to make them force eye contact.

"I know you're worried, but it'll be fine. I always have you. I remember things you to do me clear as day and if I ever get stuck, I'll just remember what you would do, okay?" Dowoon said softly, and Jae smiled.

"Okay, Woon, okay. I just, you know that floaty space you get into in the middle or after it?" Jae asked, Dowoon nodded.

"Yeah, well. I'm just scared I'm gonna get into that space too deep and you wouldn't know what to do." Jae mumbled, and Dowoon smiled.

"Jae, it'll be okay. Like I said, if I ever don't know what to do, I'll just think of what you would do." Dowoon explained, and then kissed Jae so he wouldn't say anything else.

"You worry too much. Let me lead this time and take control, okay?" Dowoon said against Jae's lips, and Jae nodded.

Dowoon began to kiss Jae harder, earning a whimper. That sound went straight to Dowoon's dick, and soon they were both hard and grinding on each other like teenagers.

Jae was on his back and Dowoon was ontop of him. Dowoon leaned back, giving them time to breathe.

Their pupils were dilated and their lips were slick with spit and swollen. 

The way Jae's lips were looking, Dowoon just wanted to shove his cock down his throat or kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Jae just had really nice lips, okay?

"Woonie?" Jae asked, looking at Dowoon with concern. "Hm? Oh! Sorry," Dowoon said, a blush coating his cheeks.

"You okay?" Jae asked. Dowoon nodded, "Yeah! I was just thinking of something." 

Jae looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I wanna fuck your throat." Dowoon said.

Jae choked on his spit, but nodded. "Give me a warning next time, Woon!" 

Dowoon rolled his eyes, "Shut up and take my cock out." He was slowly starting to get into his role.

Jae blushed. He loved that look on him.

"Well? What are you waiting for, Jae?" Dowoon said as Jae only stared at him. Dowoon grew nervous, thinking he had said the wrong thing.

Honestly, Jae didn't think Dowoon would really go into domspace, let alone be able to boss him around.

But he was, and it made Jae throb. 

Jae nodded, and he sat up as Dowoon kneeled on the bed in front of him. He unzipped Dowoon's pants, and pulled down his pants and boxers.

Dowoon groaned as the cold air his his cock. "C'mon, baby." Dowoon said, putting his hand into Jae's hair and pulling him toward his dick.

Jae opened his mouth, and Dowoon slowly slipped in. He slowly started thrusting, moaning when Jae would moan around his cock.

"Can I go deeper?" Dowoon asked, looking down at Jae, who had red cheeks and his eyes almost filled with tears.

Jae tried to nod, and that did it for Dowoon. He started to thrust harder, feeling himself at the back of Jae's throat.

Dowoon whimpered when Jae swallowd around him, and pushed his head further before the took Jae off of him.

Jae was catching his breath, his lips even more swollen and face messy with spit. 

Dowoon took Jae's chin in his hand, and looked at him. "You look so pretty, baby. All messy, it's cute." 

Jae rolled his eyes, which caused Dowoon to grip his chin harder. "Don't get an attitude with me, you hear?"

Dowoon was really starting to slip into a dominant role, Jae into a submissive role. 

Jae nodded, and Dowoon smiled. "Good boy." His deep voice praised, making Jae whimper.

"Can we get to fucking, now?" Jae asked, wanting to be filled. Dowoon snorted, "Someone's needy."

Jae just rolled his eyes, and started to strip. Dowoon stared at him while he stripped, and Jae blushed.

"What?" He asked, growing self conscious. "Nothing, Jae baby. You're just really pretty. Now lay down for me, okay?"

Jae nodded and did as he was told. Dowoon went to grab the lube, no condom since both of them knew they were clean.

When Dowoon got back, he grew nervous. He's never fingerfucked anyone, but he knew he's just did what Jae did to him.

He stripped, and crawled over Jae. They smiled and stared at each other, before Dowoon attacked Jae's lips.

Jae moaned, grinding his bare cock onto Dowoon's thigh. Dowoon had gotten the hint, and sat up so he can lube his fingers.

"You okay, Woonie?" Jae asked, breaking the scene for a moment. Dowoon nodded and smiled, "Of course! I can't wait to make you fall apart this time."

Jae smirked, "Think you can?" Dowoon scoffed, "I know I can. Now spread your legs for me."

Dowoon entered one finger into Jae, and Jae hissed. "Fuck, I forgot how much it hurts at first. Go slow, please?" Jae asked.

Finger after finger, Jae was being stretched. Dowoon had decided he should try to curl his fingers, and when he did so, Jae arched his back with a whine, and came untouched.

Dowoon just stared at him, a cocky look on his face. "I just made you cum untouched, and you say I couldn't make you fall apart."

Jae soon grew embarrassed, and try to hide his face into the pillow. "Nuh, uh, Jae. None of that. Be a good boy, and get yourself hard again. Let me see your pretty face, baby."

Dowoon removed his fingers as Jae stroked himself. He then lubed up his cock and lined himself up to Jae's hole.

"Ready?" Dowoon asked, and Jae nodded. "Please," He whined, and Dowoon nodded and slowly went into Jae.

Jae moaned, holding onto Dowoon's arm. Dowoon soon bottomed out, and rubbed Jae's side with the arm that wasn't being held.

"You're doing so good for me, Jae. Such a good boy. Can I move?" Dowoon praised, and Jae nodded at the question of if he could move.

Dowoon began to move, slowly then picking up the pace. He soon was hitting Jae's prostate head on, chasing not only his own but Jae's orgasm.

"Close?" Dowoon asked, and Jae nodded. "Touch yourself for me, make yourself cum."

Jae nodded and began to stroke his cock to the same pace Dowoon was fucking him at.

After a few minutes Jae came with a moan, more cum coating his stomach.

He laid there, catching his breath, Dowoon still fucking him. "Can I cum inside?" Dowoon asked, and Jae just nodded.

Dowoon nodded, and came inside of Jae with a groan, and fell ontop of Jae.

They laid there for a minute, until Jae complained they needed a bath.

After their bath, they cuddled. "Thanks for today, Woonie. You did good for your first time domming. I liked subbing, again. Especially for you." He looked up at Dowoon, and smiled.

Dowoon kissed him, and the two fell asleep watching reruns of a random show.

**Author's Note:**

> omg did yall see eugene on b99... if not go do it right now 😡


End file.
